


Day 5 - Share and Share Alike

by moonblossom



Series: Pre-Nickels Nickels 30 Day Challenge [5]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Awkward morning after, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all fantastic until she left. Now it's a bit awkward.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 5: Sharing Toys</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5 - Share and Share Alike

**Author's Note:**

> [Expanding on this Interrogation Room post](http://theinterrogationroom.tumblr.com/post/98451239341/nick-and-kelly-were-there-any-situations-before-new)

Kelly threw back another shot as the attractive young woman sitting next to him shifted even closer. She'd been steadily working her way up to something, he was sure of it. She kept fluttering around the table, asking him about his team-mates, about their ranks, their responsibilities, about missions Kelly knew none of them could talk about. He shrugged and smirked, shaking his head and throwing back another drink. Damn, where were they even coming from? She grinned in understanding, throwing her arm over Kelly's shoulder and leaning in to whisper something. Her breath was warm and gentle on his ear, and she smelt faintly of Pina Coladas.

As she leaned over, her fingers found their way to his dog tags. She played with them idly as her voice ghosted across his ear, husky and slightly slurred.

"How about you and me head up to a room? Any chance you got cute a friend you could bring along?"

Kelly swallowed thickly, taking another swig of his drink and wishing the room would stop spinning. He caught Nick's eye, and even though he was certain there was no way Nick had heard what she was asking, a slow grin crept across his face. Kelly cocked his head, gesturing for Nick to come join them.

The woman, and Kelly kicked himself internally for having forgotten her name, eyed Nick up and down as he sauntered over to the corner they were in.

"Ohh, he'll do."

Nick cocked one eyebrow at Kelly, as if asking for clarification, but Kelly just shrugged and grinned sheepishly, running a hand through his hair.

The three of them stumbled out of the hotel bar, making disjointed introductions as they headed in the direction of the elevator.

"Clearly you know Kels already," Nick purred, holding his hand out and bending to kiss her knuckles when she took it. "I'm Nick." Damn, the bastard could be charming when he wanted to be. Kelly laughed.

"Pleasure's all mine," she giggled, her voice breathy. "I'm Samantha, but mostly my friends just call me Sam."

Nick threw an arm around her shoulder, his fingers brushing Kelly's neck. Kelly shuddered, chalking it up the proximity of a beautiful woman and the heady knowledge of what they were about to do. Nick touched him all the time and it had never given him goose bumps before. Had it?

"I'm going to call you Sam then," Nick murmured, steering the three of them into the elevator as the doors dinged open. Kelly and Nick were sharing a room this time around, so there was no need for any awkward discussion of who was going to end up where.

The elevator ride was jerky and slightly awkward. The whole car was mirrored, and between the adrenaline and the booze Kelly almost felt like he was being surrounded. He loosened his collar and untucked his shirt as the elevator stopped, opening on their floor. Nick laughed and elbowed him gently.

"Look, he's so eager he's getting undressed in the hall." Nick's words were playful, but there was an edge in his eyes, something hungry and sharp that knocked the air right out of Kelly's lungs. He stumbled slightly and chalked it up to the booze.

The three of them tumbled into the room Nick and Kelly were sharing, and before Kelly even had time to say anything, Sam was stripping down, giggling as she did so. She really was gorgeous - wavy hair the colour of caramel, rich dark eyes, tawny skin, a body that was compact and muscular, but still soft in all the right places. Kelly felt his body responding to her hurried little strip-tease, and he shrugged out of his shirt and undid his belt, pointedly avoiding eye contact with Nick.

"So," she murmured, crawling up onto the bed Kelly had claimed for himself last night. "How are we going to do this?"

"I... uh..." Kelly stuttered. His fingers, clumsy with lust and alcohol, fumbled with his zipper. He hadn't thought that far ahead. He turned to look at Nick, who had stripped down to his boxer-briefs, and _holy shit_. Kelly's eyes traced over the solid musculature of Nick's torso, fingers twitching as he imagined what it'd feel like under his touch right now. He shook his head. As their medic he'd seen Nick shirtless probably hundreds of times, run his hands over those muscles as he did his job, but suddenly it was as if he'd never seen them before.

Nick reached up to pull his dog tags over his head, but Sam reached out to stop him. "Leave them?" Nick grinned at her with a wink. She turned to smile at Kelly. "You too." Flustered, Kelly just nodded. He hadn't even thought about his, honestly.

Nick smiled, slow and predatory, and crawled up onto the bed behind Sam. He ran one broad hand down her side, cupping her ass, and Kelly was mesmerised, watching the two of them. Nick bent down to kiss at her shoulder and she moaned, arching into the contact. The motion caused her breasts to bounce slightly, and Kelly was grateful to have something familiar to distract him.

He slid out of his pants, letting them fall to the floor as he kicked clumsily out of his shoes. He clambered onto the bed, facing Sam, facing Nick over her shoulder.

"This work for you, babe?" Nick murmured. His lips trailed up Sam's neck as he spoke, but his eyes were locked on Kelly's. Kelly swallowed, his throat thick and sticky, and nodded before averting his eyes. He leaned in to kiss Sam. It was a little sloppy, a little drunk, and incredibly hot. He wrapped his hands around her waist, thumbs tracing over the soft skin of her hips, and tried to block out the fact that his best friend was naked and hard right next to him.

As his tongue traced her lower lip, Kelly felt Nick smacking his thigh. He pulled back and Sam giggled. He looked over her shoulder and Nick rolled his eyes, smiling artlessly. He jerked his chin over towards Kelly's knee, drawing Kelly's eyes to the condom packet. He nodded and tore it open, rolling it on and doing his best to avoid watching Nick do the same. Instead, he brushed his lips across Sam's collarbone and licked and bit his way down to her nipple. He rolled his tongue over it, grinning as she gasped and moaned.

She was trembling, all the muscles in her body tight as her hips rocked back and forth. Kelly realised Nick was prepping her, and he couldn't bear it; the curiosity was too much. He slid one hand down her stomach, fingers slipping between her legs and spreading the moisture he found down there. He could feel her muscles contracting and spasming as Nick stretched her ass open, could feel the little hitches of breath she was letting out. 

He sat up and looked over her shoulder as his thumb pressed gently against her clit. He was transfixed, watching Nick's slick fingers thrusting in and out of her. For a moment, he imagined Nick doing it to him and his cock twitched at the thought.

Sam let her head fall back, resting on Nick's shoulder as she whimpered and begged. Kelly slowly slid his fingers out of her pussy, and without thinking he brought them up to Nick's lips. Nick sucked them eagerly as Kelly peered over Sam's shoulder, watching Nick slather his cock with lube and line the head up with Sam's eager, ready asshole.

Kelly sat back, gave the two of them room. As Nick rocked his hips, sliding his cock slowly into her, the two of them gasped and moaned, and Kelly had to bite his lip to keep himself quiet. The noises Sam was making were almost painfully arousing, and the extra layer of Nick's own gasps and grunts added something palpable, something that hit Kelly right in the gut.

"Ohhh, fuck..." Nick groaned, pulling her body against his. Kelly's eyes were drawn to the dimples in her hips where Nick's fingers dug in. He grabbed his own cock, stroked it a couple of times and bit his cheek. He was so over-stimulated between the booze and the improbable situation he was in that he knew he wasn't going to last long.

He shifted, brushing his lips against Sam's again. She gasped as Nick shifted, her tongue flicking against Kelly's.

"You okay? You ready?"

She nodded. "Please, yeah..."

Kelly shuddered, his whole body tingling with anticipation as he pressed the head of his cock against her. She was warm and wet and so fucking inviting, but he forced himself to take his time. As he slid in, slowly and carefully, he felt the head of his cock butting against something unyielding. He gasped, realising he was feeling the pressure of Nick's cock against his through Sam's body. Fuck, that was hotter than he'd expected.

He hissed sharply as Sam shifted, pulling him in deeper. Nick grinned and rolled his hips minutely; not enough to pull out, just enough for Sam -- And Kelly -- to feel the thick heat of his cock.

"Jesus..." Kelly spat out, trembling, willing himself to hold still. This wasn't anything he'd done before, but he knew enough to let Sam take charge in this sort of a situation.

Sam ran her nails up his chest, flicking one nipple, and Kelly gasped. She began rocking her hips slowly and Kelly dug his nails into his fists, trying to calm down. It worked until she ran her tongue up the side of his neck up to his ear and nipped on his earlobe. She twisted slightly between them, and the motion drove Kelly's cock deeper into her. He groaned, and Nick did too, which only made Kelly even more desperate to move.

"Ready, boys?" Sam grinned and turned further, angling herself to be able to kiss Nick over her shoulder. Kelly wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled out slowly before slipping back into her hot, welcoming pussy.

"Fuck yeah, I am." Nick panted, lips still pressed against Sam's. Kelly felt a strange pang of jealousy and told himself it was just because he wanted to be kissing her again.

Sam began moving in earnest then, rocking her hips back and forth, controlling the pace as both Kelly and Nick thrust into her repeatedly. The three of them eventually found a smooth rhythm and Kelly got lost in the feeling of burying himself deep into her, the sounds and sights and smells of the three of them working together to bring Sam off. 

They were all still a little loose and uncoordinated from the alcohol, but if anything that added an extra edge to the fucking. They were all relaxed, giving in to the pleasure of it all.

As Kelly thrust into her, Nick would pull out, keeping her balanced on the precipice until she was whimpering and begging incoherently. Kelly cupped her chin and kissed her deeply again, swallowing the gorgeous little noises she was making. He slid one hand down her body, fingers slipping between the folds of her lips. He gasped when his fingers found Nick's. Together, they rubbed her clit gently as they both continued fucking her.

Kelly felt his orgasm building steadily, despite the blurry haze of booze still flooding his body. He bit the inside of his cheek and tried to focus on anything other than the tight heat of Sam's pussy, or the insistent and overwhelming presence of Nick's body so close to his, but it wasn't working. He reached out to grab something to steady himself as the three of them rolled and shifted together, and he felt a solid, warm, definitively masculine shoulder under his hand.

In Kelly's fevered, fuzzy mental state, the roll of muscle under Nick's skin as he gripped Nick's shoulder was just about the hottest thing he could have imagined. Part of him knew he should probably move, go back to holding onto Sam, but he couldn't bring himself to let go.

He caught Nick's eye over Sam's shoulder, caught a glimpse of something dark and unfamiliar there. He groaned as Sam shifted and writhed between them and let his eyes flutter shut. The intensity in Nick's gaze was too much right now.

Suddenly, Sam cried out and writhed between them, burying her face against Kelly's throat. Her entire body trembled and went taut, her body squeezing Kelly's cock tightly as she came. Kelly's hips stuttered, rocking deeply into her to prolong her orgasm as Nick's fingers continued roaming over her clit and outer lips. As he did so, they grazed the base of Kelly's cock, and Kelly lost what little control he had left. He began fucking her harder and faster, nearly pushing her into Nick's body as she continued to tremble and gasp.

Nick cried out, his whole body stiffening. At the needy, whining sound, Kelly's eyes snapped open. He couldn't help himself; Nick's face was scrunched up, his cheeks red and flushed as he bit his lip. Kelly could feel the tension in Nick's body as he came, swore he could feel Nick's cock twitching against his own, only Sam's thin wall of muscle separating them.

The thought was almost too much to process, and his own orgasm hit him like a fucking explosion. He groaned, burying his face against Sam's shoulder, thrusting deeply up into her as he came. He felt her hand stroking his back gently, coaxing him through it as he shuddered and gasped for air.

As the haze of orgasm wore off, things got slightly uncomfortable. Kelly pulled out of her, slipped his condom off and knotted it, standing to throw it out. He nearly asked Nick for his, figuring he was heading to the bathroom anyway, but something about that didn't feel right. Sheepishly he tossed it out, cleaned himself off quickly, and crawled back into bed, avoiding eye contact with either of them. Nick followed suit, waiting until Kelly had settled down again.

Sam kissed Kelly again, soft and sleepy, and turned to where Nick was just sitting back down on the bed.

"Thanks. That was..."

Nick ran a hand through his hair. He grinned at the both of them, but Kelly thought there was something off in his expression.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?"

Within moments, Sam had nodded off. Kelly chalked it up to a combination of post-orgasmic fatigue and the booze from earlier. If he was being honest with himself, he was feeling very much the same. He looked at Nick, who shrugged and nodded. They settled down on either side of her, facing away from each other, and sleep found Kelly sooner than he would have expected, considering everything he'd just been through.

Several hours later, all the booze Kelly had consumed was making itself known, and he shifted in the bed, trying to muster up the energy to go take a piss. As he flopped over, his hand landed on bare skin. Without thinking, he stroked the body under him, sitting up with a jerk when he felt hard muscle and heard Nick moan.

Nick sat up too, rubbing his eyes. Sam was nowhere to be found, her clothes were gone from the floor. She'd ducked out at some point, and judging by the confusion on Nick's face, he hadn't noticed her leaving any more than Kelly had.

"I, uh..." Kelly realised his hand was still on Nick's hip, and he pulled it away sharply. "Sorry. I..." He caught himself staring at Nick's bare chest and tore his eyes away, stumbling into the bathroom.

By the time he got back Nick had moved to the other bed, the one he'd slept in the previous night. Kelly felt a strange pang in his chest, mingled with relief, as he settled down on his bed. It still smelled like Sam, and like Nick. Sighing, he flipped his pillow over and curled up with his back to his best friend. Something hung heavy in the air between them, but Kelly wasn't ready to address it yet. Or possibly ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I don't encourage anyone to view women as "toys". Originally I was going to have the two of them sharing a paintball gun, but when Abi posted this answer the other day I couldn't _not_ relate it to this prompt. I assure you, both Nick and Kelly were very respectful towards Sam, even if she did bail on them in the middle of the night.


End file.
